


The Incautious Lion.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cautious lions never won fair Prince, Ron.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incautious Lion.

**Title:** ****The Incautious Lion.** **

**Author:** pekeleke

**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** prompt challenge 440 **:** **Caution** **.**

**Rating:** G

**Length:** 100

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** “Cautious lions never won fair Prince, Ron.”

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=383&key=PEKELEKE28a2ccf05f9e0092a21129561d921048)** **

 

**The Incautious Lion.**

“He's finally falling for me.” Harry whispered, even though Snape was steadfastly ignoring them.

“He doesn't look... smitten... to me.”

“He's Slytherin. They love looking unapproachable and mysterious.”

Ron's eyebrow twitched.  
“Harry...”

“Why else would he listen to everything I say?”

“Because you're Harry Potter. Everyone listens to you.”

“I've always been Harry Potter. He's never listened to me before.”

“But...”

“I should grope him or something.”

“That's dumb. He'll kill you.”

“He could always grope me back.”

“That's... unlikely. Snape's a trigger-happy nutter. He'll...”

“Unlikely isn't impossible.”

“Play it safe. Use caution.”

“Cautious lions never won fair Prince, Ron.”

 


End file.
